Repetition
|season=3 |number=14 |image=File:Repetition title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 17, 1990 |writer=Jennifer Lynch |director=William Fruet |previous=Midnight Riders |next=The Long Road Home }}"Repetition" is the fourteenth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A newspaper columnist goes mad after running over a girl, and kills a series of people, each in order to resurrect the previous victim. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A cameo pendant that resurrects the previous wearer if someone else wearing it is killed. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *David Ferry as Walter Cromwell *Kate Trotter as Anne Holloway *Vicki Wauchope as Heather Stevens *Kay Tremblay as Mrs. Cromwell *Sharry Flett as Ruth Stevens *Stephen Hunter as Martin Lentz *Dan MacDonald as Doctor *Aaron Ross Fraser as Bill *R.D. Reid as Bart *Brent Titcomb as Jimmy *Paul Bettis as Undertaker Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Jennifer Lynch *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Ruth Pond - Post-Production Assistant *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist *Thomas Yee - Assistant Hair Stylist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Ani Baravyan - Assistant Director: Second Unit *John Board - First Assistant Director *Johanne Chene - Trainee Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Paula Deresti - Lead Set Dresser *Rex Fields - Swing Gang *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee *Peter Risi - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Dialogue Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Martin Lacroix - Boom Operator *Orest Sushko - Foley Artist Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects Coordinator *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Russ Graham - Effects Assistant *John LaForet - Effects Assistant Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress *Lisa Prince - Wardrobe Assistant *Luis Sequeira - Wardrobe Assistant Location Management *Dorigen Fode - Location Manager *Eric T. Snyder - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Natalie Capone - Production Secretary *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Script Consultant *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Alexandra La Roche - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Sheri McGrath - Script Assistant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583329/ Repetition] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes